Independence Day
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Song fic. It's the aniversary of Trigon's defeat and Raven isn't too happy about it. But maybe it's not doomsday anymore, but rather Independence Day. B.B&Rae at the end


Teen Titans

Independence Day

Raven awoke from a dreamless sleep with a yawn. Dim sunlight lit the room through her thick black curtains. She pushed back her covers and got out of bed, her feet making contact with the cold floor. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of her alarm clock. In red LD letters 8:00am was spelled out and underneath, July 3rd.

_"Today's the aniversary." _ thought Raven to herself. July 3rd is Raven's half birthday, meaning today is the aniversary of Trigon's defeat. For an odd reason, Raven still felt the need to bottle her emotions inside of her, worried that she couldn't control them. With a heavy sigh, she dressed and exited her room. The corridors of the tower were unusually quiet and dim. Raven thought nothing of it since she is usually the first one up in the mornings. Although the violet sorceress isn't much of a morning person, she liked the peace and quiet before the strain of another crime filled day.

She made her herbal tea in silence like she did every morning. Once she poured herself a hot cup, she phased up to the roof. The sun was starting to peek from over the ocean, painting the sky in a rich orange and gold. Raven smiled softly as she sat her mug on the ground. After taking a lotus stance, she began to loose herself in a meditative bliss.

_**Well she seemed alright by the dawns early light**_

_**though she looked a little worried and weak. **_

_**She tried to pretend he wasn't drinking again.**_

_**But daddy left the proof on her cheek. **_

Somehow, during her meditative cycle, Raven fell asleep. She began to dream of days long past.

_Raven looked around and saw her old room in Azarath. The walls were white with gold edging. Her bed was very plush and bookcases filled with rather thick books lined the walls. _

_"Rachel, it's time for your studies." called Arella from the door. _

_"Yes, mother." replied Raven. She followed her mother down a few hallways until they came to a room enclosed behind a golden door. _

_"Be a good little girl for Monk Phoenix." smiled Arella. Raven nodded and entered the room. It was almost idenitcal to her room, except thier wasn't a bed, rather a large ivory desk in the center of the room. An elderly man dressed in white robes and a silver cross around his neck sat behind it. _

_"Goodmorning Gem. Are you ready to being your training?" asked the man. Raven nodded, being sure to show no emotion. She had a feeling that she wasn't allowed to. _

_**I was only 8 years old that summer. **_

_**And I only seemed to be in the way.  
So I took myself down to the fair in town. **_

_**On Independence Day. **_

_No matter how Raven performed, the monks still insisted that she could be better. Everywhere she went, she only seemed to be a bother, even though she tried desperatly to make someone proud of her. Arella was the only one who gave her the attention she craved. Once she was dismissed, Raven went out walking. Azarath is a rather peaceful community so everyone is friendly and warm...that is if you're not a demoness. Raven passed by a park filled with children, parents and pets. They all seemed happy and carefree, until they caught sight of Raven. Smiles dissapeared and friendly glances turned to cold stares. _

_Ignoring the commoners, Raven made her way to her favorite meadow. She sat under a magnolia tree and began to read the book she had with her. _

_**Well word gets around in a small, small town. **_

_**They said he was a dangerous man. **_

_**But mama was proud and she stood her ground.**_

_**But she knew she was on the loosing end.**_

_**Some folks whispered and some folks talked.**_

_**But everybody looked the other way.**_

_**And when time ran out, their was no one about.**_

_**On Independence Day**_

_Passersby would stare and whisper. Constant ridicule because she was born Trigon's daughter. She didn't ask to be born a half demon, she didn't ask to live the life she led and she certainly didn't ask for this. Birthdays and holidays passed by hurtfully for the young girl. Her mother was the only one who cared enough to say 'Happy Birthday' or give her a simple Christmas present. A lilac journal. Raven's favorite thing to write about is what her life might've been like if she had a normal family._

_**Let Freedom ring. Let the white dove sing.**_

_**Let the whole world know that today, is a day of reckoning.**_

_**Let the weak be strong. Let the right be wrong. **_

_**Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay. **_

_**It's Independence Day.**_

_**Well she lit up the sky that 4th of July.**_

_**By the time that the fireman come.**_

_**They just put out the flames and took down some names.**_

_**And sent me to the country home. **_

_Finally the day came. 6 months ago, Raven turned 15, making this day her half birthday. During the time, Raven's powers began to develop more, causing outbursts. These outbursts of raw power caused many accidents and soon grew into too much for Azarath to handle._

_Arella and the other monks told Raven she must travel to earth to learn to control her powers more and in hopes of sparing Azarath from Trigon's wrath. As heartbroken as Raven was, she did as she was told. _

_Her mind then wondered to a year later. It was July 3rd 2008. The end of the world. Dispite the brave efforts of her friends, Raven gave up all hope and became what she feared most. Her father's helper. From her glowing white eyes, she could see the hurt, shocked and fearful expressions of her friends. One in particular tugged at her heartstrings. Beastboy's. She could see from his emerald eyes that his heart had been broken, but not from his past experience with Terra, but from her giving up hope. _

_**Now I aint saying it's right or it's wrong. But maybe it's the only way.**_

_**Talk about your revolution on your independence day. **_

_Althought it had been Robin who saved her from the firey pits of hell, Raven couldn't stop thinking about the heartbreak she had felt from Beastboy just before she became the portal. Seeing her friends fall at the hands of the father she despised soo much set something off inside Raven. She grew stronger, wiser, more powerful. The once young girl transformed into a 16 year old young woman. Her powers surged through her as she found the strenght and hope to defeat her father. _

_Her magic was no longer dark, but light. Each strike was like a lightshow. Many bright colors combining to rid the universe of the ultimate evil. Along with her freedom, Raven found hope, balance and for the first time, independence. _

_**Let freedom ring. Let the white dove sing. **_

_**Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning. **_

_**Let the weak be strong. Let the right be wrong. **_

_**Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay. **_

_**It's independence day. **_

_**Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay.**_

_**It's independence day. **_

Just as Beastboy had enveloped her in the hug they shared after Trigon's defeat, Raven awoke. The sun was now high in they clear blue sky.

"Raven?" came a voice. It was none other than the green changeling himself. "You comming to breakfast? Today's a special day you know and you need the strenght for the party at Titans East today." winked the now 17 green boy.

"Yeah, i'm comming." Raven picked up her empty mug and walked over to Beastboy. He reached for her hand, intertwining thier fingers.

"Fell asleep meditating again?" he asked. Raven nodded.

"Did you dream about anything special?" he asked with a cute smile.

"Yeah. Independence Day."

**I don't own 'Independence Day' by Martina McBride.**


End file.
